


I do

by MintyDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curshance is mentioned as a future happening, Keith tells Shiro to stop panicking, M/M, Shiro is nervous to marry Curtis, curtashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyDreams/pseuds/MintyDreams
Summary: Shiro is about to get married. His neres are building and he doesn’t know how to handle it.Keith is there to tell him that Curtis loves him and that he’ll be alright.





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> In light of all the hate being directed to Curtis and Curtis/Shiro, I wrote this. Whoever is writing those fics, this disgusting comments? You’re horrible. Please stop and reconsider what the fuck you’re doing.

Shiro’s fingers curled tightly into fists. He was so nervous. So fucking nervous. He was about to marry the man he loved. 

“I can’t do this,” He said, pupils blown as wide as dinner plates.

Keith smiled softly, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, “Shiro, yes you can. You’re about to become a married man. You can do this,”

Shiro stared into Keith’s violet eyes, “What if he realizes it’s a mistake or what if-?”

Keith slapped his hands onto Shiro’s cheeks, holding his face. The touch made Shiro yelp a bit.

“Curtis loves _you_. He’s marrying _you_.” Keith reassured, “He loves you. If he thought it was a mistake, you wouldn’t be standing in a suit, waiting to marry him,”

The white haired male stared at Keith a bit longer, then nodding. 

“You’re just panicking. You’re getting married! You’re a man in love,” 

Shiro nodded again, eyes closing. He was gonna marry Curtis. He was going to be marrying the man he loved. Takashi Shirogane was going to be marrying Curtis Drake. The man who he accidentally hit in the face with a wooden staff during training, the man who he has kissed in the bathroom when he was helping him stop the bloody nose. The man he _loved_ with all of his heart.

Keith smiled softly, gently. “You’re ready,”

Shiro nodded, “I’m ready.”

——

Curtis gently squeezed Shiro’s hand, his fingers running over his knuckles. This was it. This was the moment he’d spent months preparing for.

“Takashi Shirogane, do you take Curtis Drake as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" 

Shiro couldn’t contain the smile that was stretched across his face. “I do.” He said, voice drowned with love.

The Priest the. turned to Curtis, the man’s gaze in the same state as Shiro’s.

“Curtis Drake, do you take Takashi Shirogane as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Curtis squeezed Shiro’s hand, holding it like he’d lose his lover if he ever let go.

“I do,” Curtis said fondly. 

The priest smiled himself, “I now pronounce you partners in love and life.”

The kiss was delayed a moment, Shiro tugging him over and down a bit, their lips finally meeting. Curtis gently held his hip, kissing Shiro smoothly. Their hands locked together, cheers erupting from around them. 

With that, their future together was sealed. Destined to explore space together, be with one another until death would separate them. 

Well maybe it wasn’t set in stone. Another beautiful blue eyed being would be in their arms soon.


End file.
